


I'll Tell Ya What I Want (What I Really, Really Want)

by sunglassesemoji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, also dan loves to hit on ray, and ray isn't so sure about that, i mention spice girls a lot, it's funny i guarantee you'll love it, stumbled drunk in the wrong friend's window au, technically anyways??? yeah sure why not, which is pretty great if i'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglassesemoji/pseuds/sunglassesemoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's drunk and hitting on Ray after accidentally stumbling into the wrong friend's window one night. Ray just wanted to listen to the Spice Girls at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell Ya What I Want (What I Really, Really Want)

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! this is the first rooster teeth work i've posted on here after being super iffy on if i should, but i'm actually really proud of this piece and i had a lot of fun writing it (and by that i mean, listening to wannabe by spice girls over and over again as i wrote this)! i hope you enjoy it! B)

Stained green, white sneakers treaded though slick grass, imprinting heavy foot prints into the muddy dirt below them. They traveled in a curve around the side of the house, sloppy from the sluggish steps of their creator and absolutely ruining the appeal of the remaining lawn without remorse.

A soft hum could be heard in pace with each step that become one of those messy foot prints. It rang off-key and a bit too fast to really be considered correct, but somehow ‘Wannabe’ by the Spice Girls was too funny to pass up on. In fact, everything seemed funny right now to Dan Gruchy. 

And loud. And bright, for that matter of fact. Every rustle of wind seemed to echo in stereo down the length of the street and every time a car drove past, the whirl of head lights left him blankly stumbling for footing and blinking widely. 

He stood with a lost expression on his face the third time a car horn had screamed for him to steer clear of walking in the middle of the street, searching the sky for some sort of explanation on what the hell was happening and when cars started driving on the right side. In return, the stars seemed to shield against the black of the sky in small bursts of light and blink in their own version of Morse code. Sadly for Dan, he didn’t keep up on outdated means of communication.

With tears in his eyes from laughing at his own personal radio and his high on life atmosphere, Dan searched blindly for the way to his destination. Granted it’d only been twenty minutes since he drunkenly exited a friend’s high school party, it felt like it’d been years already that had taken him to reach the first floor window of Gavin’s house.

The faint light spilled faded pictures of Dan’s surroundings, shedding over his stained shoes and the new white siding of the house Dan didn’t remember being renovated. He’d remember to tell Griffon and Geoff how nice it looked later, but for now he fumbled with the task of reaching up to feebly attempt to escape the chill of the Austin night and relax in the safety of Gavin’s alcoholic free room. Well, if Geoff wasn’t in there, anyway.

For some weird reason, Dan didn’t remember having to reach so high when it came to finding the window of choice. Plus, it was odd that he was having such confusion trying to open the latch. After all, he’d done this dozens of times over the last year of moving into Austin and lifting the damn thing had never had him in a fit, no matter how smashed he was.

Thankfully, it’d only taken him a few minutes to realize the damn thing slid right to left rather than up and down like he’d been fussing over. And rather dumbly, he realized things would have been made much easier if he had just started by trying to push the window open, granted the contraption was unlocked form the get-go. 

Sliding the window up as best he could and managing to smear finger prints into the otherwise clean glass, Dan could hear the faint sound of loud music blaring steadily from inside. What it was, his oversensitive mindset couldn’t exactly figure it out over the beat of the Spice Girls still running through his veins. So, with a short shrug and more effort than need be, he put his hands flat on the windowsill and hurled himself into the bedroom.

The first thing Dan faced upon landing shoulder first onto hardwood floors was the agony of, well, landing his shoulder harshly onto Swiffer-clean wood floors.  
Second was the lack of sound coming from the room but rather the immense rush of blood that swirled in his ears and seemed to dull out anything and everything. For a few bleak moments, he couldn’t stir, unable to move in fear of the searing pain down the length of his arm to pop back up.

Instead, he took to blinking over and over again to try and regain his senses. Currently, somebody was moving in front of him, trying to yank him (rather forcefully, if Dan said so himself) off the floor while Dan curiously tried to register when Gavin had framed a Call of Duty poster and decided to start listening to – oh, that was the Spice Girls.

“No, Dan, I won’t tell you what I want, what I really, really want. But, if I did, it’d probably be the answer to how the hell you even got here. Can you please get up?”  
Lost in stereo, Dan hadn’t even realized the entire time he’d been lying aimlessly on the floor, he must have been mouthing off without a filter. Thanks to the quick hands still grabbing at his side, Dan finally began caving into the sensation that was sitting crisscross-apple-sauce. 

After a few moments of trying to stable his vision and mind, Dan found himself staring into deep brown eyes that most certainly weren’t Gavin’s, but rather the infamous Ray Narvaez Jr’s. Before him, Ray crouched with a skinny hand waving quickly before his eyes, trying his best to wave sense into his sight. 

“Hi Ray!” Dan cheered with a grin, waving back himself excitedly and even snorting out a laugh to back up his enthusiastic attitude. 

Although he was a little bit surprised at the sudden response, Ray laughed right back, shaking his head as a smirk graced his lips. “Hi DanTheMan. Glad to know you’re not completely out of it.” Ray’s eyes traveled over Dan in a curious way as he spoke, knitting his brows in an almost worried way and if it hadn’t been for the smile on his lips, Dan would have been concerned himself. “Wanna move to a chair?”

There wasn’t even slight hesitation when Dan shook his head yes, moving far too quickly to stand up and immediately regretting his decision to stand. The blissful sound of Ray’s good-hearted laugh almost cheered him up, but no sense of good merit could stop the horrible feeling of Dan’s shoulder coming back to haunt him. 

“Jesus, how much did you drink?”

“All of it.”

“Of course.”

In the flash of a second, skinny arms braced around Dan and just like that, Dan felt himself leaning into a kid that shouldn’t ever be allowed to hold up more than a PS4 controller. Laughing idly, Dan wrapped his arms sloppily around Ray, completely shoving off the idea of balance and walking any more than the two steps they’d already managed.

“Dan, we gotta move,” Ray acknowledged their situation, eyebrows raising in dumbfounded confusion. 

“Nah, we gotta stay, ya know, take a super homoerotic picture. Twitter’ll love it. Cheers to your Brownman fan base.” The more Dan drawled on, the more Ray realized winning the conversation wasn’t going to be an option, but rather something to just laugh at. 

Once again shaking his head, Ray dropped his forehead to Dan’s shoulder to muffle out his laugher. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot. Shout out to Miles and Kerry for knowing how to throw a party good enough to actually get you trashed,” he announced, words faint in Dan’s collar.

“Does this mean no picture?” Dan grinned widely.

Instead of actually deeming Dan with a reply, he quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and tapped into his camera app. Absolutely pleased with this process, Dan grinned stupidly and pulled Ray up far enough that their height difference wouldn’t be too apparent. Now on his tip toes, Ray tried his best to tilt the camera in a way that wouldn’t look like he was being suffocated into the fabric of Dan’s jacket.

Dan offered a few times to hold the phone himself, but Ray insisted that him dropping his phone would be a lot worse than the poor angle he’d managed. Deciding to let the man have his pride, Dan just smiled and waited for whenever it was Ray would agree to finally be prepared to take the silly picture.

Of course, it wouldn’t be fitting if the first photo they took didn’t have Dan mid-blink and Ray frowning as hard as he possibly could. Ray asked if Dan felt as high as he looked and Dan’s cheeks lit up red as he scrambled to delete it and suggest they try again.

Of course, Ray didn’t hesitate to hold down the capture button in a funny attempt to take a mess of photos that would surely help his phone reach maximum capacity. They ranged from depictures of Dan hiccupping out laughs to a flurry of expressions crossing Ray’s features, all of which Dan found funnier the longer Ray went on.

After Dan’s laughter turned into a coughing fit, Ray caved and finally agreed to take a real (well, as real as something that was going to be captioned ‘Super Homoerotic Times with #DanTheMan’ could get, anyway) picture. Dan was more than thankful, hacking out, “Cheers, Ray,” as best as his lungs could handle. 

Straining up so Ray wasn’t yet again hid behind Dan’s hood, they smiled as playfully and overdramatically as they could manage. With a quick tap, the picture was taken and Dan dropped Ray back to the floor without a second thought, laughing loudly when Ray had stumbled upon impact to the ground and tripped over his own sock-clad feet. 

In an attempt to save himself, Ray quickly tried grabbing onto the give from Dan’s jacket. It’d only taken Ray a few seconds to realize he wasn’t exactly going to catch his footing from simply leeching onto his friend’s usual sturdy standing granted the Brit was so inebriated at the moment. In the end, the two wound up sloppily toppling onto Ray’s half-made bed. They thudded rather harshly and the whine the bed almost managed to out match the loud demeanor of Dan’s very own intoxicated stupor. 

The two laid for a bit, Dan still spurting out laughs and reminiscing in the warmth of his skin as the buzz of the alcohol mellowed out. Just enjoying the moment here beside his buddy, smiling like an idiot as traced constellations into Ray’s pop-corn ceiling. 

Meanwhile, Ray made himself busy with his phone, scanning over the blurry photo-op they’d just taken in search for a golden snitch good enough to see the light of his Twitter feed. Turned out the one where he’d pressed his cheek against Dan’s was way too funny to pass up on, and it looked pretty great under the aforementioned headliner.

“Man, Ray, didn’t you learn how to treat a lady? You didn’t even take me out to dinner before you had be get on your bed.” Dan let his fit of laughter die down, eyes turning to give Ray his full attention in anticipation for whatever sly remark would shoot his way. 

With pink cheeks and eyes on the ceiling, Ray bit his lip in concentration on how to even begin approaching drunk DanTheMan. “Yeah, sure, whatever. I don’t think my pay grade can manage to take you out to dinner, to be honest.”

“I’ll have you know that I like taco bell.”

Slowly, Ray began to lift from the bed, sitting with a slouch and scratching the back of his head. “And I’ll have you know that you should probably have water right now, not my favorite venue. Sorry, bro,” Ray jokingly apologized, rising to his feet and treading over towards his door. “I’ll be right back, so I guess, do whatever you want?” With a short shrug, he exited the room without waiting for much of a reply, or rather running away in fear of having to hear one.

Although, before Dan had managed to do anything more than sit up, Ray had darted back into the room, leaning in the door way with a chaste, “I mean, there’s just one rule: don’t touch my Spice Girls.” 

“So the same rule every time I’m here?”

As Ray snickered down the hallway, Dan only took mere seconds to figure out what to do next. Quickly, he was up on his feet and sitting in a desk chair raised high enough that his knees banged the underside of Ray’s, surprisingly, organized desk.

On the screen were tabs for Twitter and the ever so lovely Spice Girls song from earlier, paused a few seconds into the video and looking ever so pleasing to Dan’s bleary-eyes. Sliding the mouse over, Dan nearly missed the volume bar when he went to turn it up to max and followed this by actually turning the video on.

Rather merrily, Dan sat back in the chair with his fingers laced behind his head and the Spice girls seemed more than delighted to continue playing on Ray’s HD monitor (and even attracted Dan’s broken hum from earlier!) 

The music was rather lively, bouncing off the walls and deafening Dan’s already lack thereof senses at the moment. It dulled him out in all the right ways, letting him sit and bounce in his chair for a few moments to try and reminisce in the weird ocean-breeze Febreeze scented air of Ray’s room.

Dan idly swiveled in the chair, turning in lazy circles and hissing slightly every time he rounded too fast and banged his knee into one of the desk’s supports. Although, not even the bruise forming on his right knee (and his shoulder from earlier, for that matter of fact) could manage to subdue the happy-go-lucky attitude gracing Dan’s atmosphere.

Ray was back in under two minutes, rushing into the room with water swishing in the glass like a little diorama of crashing waves. The glass clinked to a coaster faster than Dan could even follow and just like that, the music abruptly stopped. 

“Aww, I was jammin’ out, Ray. I listened to ya, didn’t leave the Spice Girls, left ‘em up and even let ‘em enjoy themselves!” Ray was frowning and Dan was honest to God confused, trying to follow what exactly he did wrong to end up in the dog house.

“My dad could have hurt that, dude! I would have been found out holding illegal contraband and man, I’m seriously not itching to get grounded on the basis for my Dad coming in here because I’m playing outdated pop way too loud,” Ray explained, regretfully exiting out of YouTube.

The two stood there for a few seconds, breathing in the moment as Ray questionably glanced-over Dan, searching for some sort of reason he had for doing the only thing Ray said not to do as he lectured his friend. If anything, Dan was the one person he expected to listen to him, but all he seemed to be doing now was watching his lips as he spoke. Well, that was new.

While Ray was picking him over with a fine-tooth comb, Dan began to shape the plan in his mind to actual actions, putting together the puzzle pieces and doubtlessly signing off on how much fun this was going to be. 

Dan licked his lips, eyes sliding up to where Ray was leaning his hip against the desk, nodding like he understood every word falling form those pretty, thin lips, when to be honest, he hadn’t entirely followed the statement, or listened, really. “You like it loud, don’t ya, love?” Dan retorted, eyebrows up in question and smile broad.

“What?!” Ray squeaked, voice breaking and lips trembling. His mind raced a hundred miles a minute, triggering a landslide of feelings, of emotions. They flooded behind his eyelids and overwhelmed his senses, backing him up into a mind-boggling corner covered in ‘#DanTheMan’ graffiti. And to be honest? Ray was completely lost in the moment, fingers gripping the edge of the desk and lips parted into an ‘O.’

Ray was flustered, red in the face, and blatantly scrambling to catch himself as he stepped back from Dan. His expression caught like a deer in the headlights, paired up with shaking his head and waving his hands widely, the boy looked absolutely unprepared. If Dan hadn’t known better, he would have guessed Ray was trying to convey the clear answer of “No”.

“Aww, you look super cute like that, all red in the face like a rose! No wonder the B says you call yourself Tuxedo Mask, or whatever that flower guy is, pretty sweet nickname, also pretty true. Also, just pretty. Like you.” 

After that, Dan pushed the swivel chair back far enough out that if he turned to face Ray, he could actually manage to put his elbows on his knees and catch his chin in his hands. He liked this angle, looking up at Ray and admiring everything he saw. The light was so pretty when it hit the other, reflecting off his soft, brown eyes and illuminating each and every spot his skin showed.

All Dan wanted to do was touch it.

However, the more Dan spoke, the more words slipped from his mouth and slapped Ray right in the face, the more Ray’s heartbeat grew tenfold and his breathing shortened. Dan wasn’t coming onto him, right? Right? Yeah, not right.

Without ever meeting eye contact, Dan looked away “Yeah, sure love my music loud, but definitely not at, fuck, what time is it even? Two AM? Holy shit, man, you should sleep, I should sleep!” His voice was too high and his lips too dry, but no matter what, Ray couldn’t seem to calm down. His attempt at steering the conversation to a halt wasn’t exactly golden, but the way Dan’s eyes kept tracing over him made his skin way too hot and his chest tighten.

“Can’t do sir, can’t sleep without at least one Ray Narvaez Jr in my bed, to be honest. Helps me fall asleep like a baby,” Dan informed the other. 

After this, Dan lovingly took a sip from Ray’s catered water service and Ray would have patted himself on the back for getting Dan to do so if he wasn’t too startled to move. What with Dan’s eyes still working on covering Ray’s slim figure from over the rim of the glass, Ray wasn’t exactly sure moving was something ideal for either of them.

“Yeah, okay, that’s great, uh, yeah. I’m gonna go get you aspirin or something so you don’t die when you wake up tomorrow.”

“Still don’t get how I’m goin’ to bed without a real life Ray-themed body pillow, but cheers, Ray.”

Ray wasn’t exactly sure if Dan even meant what he said or if he was just speaking out of turn, too high on the thrill of his inebriated character. In a way, it was almost endearing to hear him speak so freely, hitting on him like he believed in every word he said. He was so nice, open and not even slightly bashful. Not exactly regular, every day, stay-away-from-my-personal-life Dan. Ray wouldn’t admit he liked it. 

Dan swiveled the chair a bit, leaning back now with his hands sliding over his knees relentlessly. No matter how much he thought, Ray couldn’t keep his eyes off the unwavering pattern of Dan’s strong hands moving against the material of his bright red shorts. 

“Also, gonna turn off the computer, not into having you play DJ again.”

“Only sounds I really want hear come from you, anyway, love.”

Ray stood there for a moment with a bewildered look on his face, jaw slack but body tense, unsure of how exactly to cope with that sort of reply. So, instead of actually trying to, he braced himself with a deep breath and bent down beside Dan’s turned chair. Now on his knees, it only took him a few seconds to tap off the CPU and quickly jump backwards when a solid hand tried to play with his hair.

“Dude! Hands off the merchandise!” Ray exclaimed, falling backwards on his ass and barely catching himself with his hands. Quickly, his fingers defensively slid to the bottom of his hairline, covering over where he’d been impressed on.

Sometime between being on his hands and knees to get at the power-button, Dan had managed to extend his fingers through Ray’s short hair. When he looked up, Dan didn’t seem entirely sorry about it, what with the grin and warm expression he was offering Ray. If anything, he was prideful, looking at Ray for some sort of reaction. Ray was more than happy to reciprocate. 

“Woah there, I’m willing to pay full price for the product. Although I’m pretty sure that’s illegal in the States and you really shouldn’t consider yourself an object, let alone one for sale.”

“Hands off the – it’s just a saying. How incoherent are you?” Ray tripped over his own words. 

Deciding it’d be better to run off rather than have to be graced with intoxicated feedback, he came to the conclusion that standing back up and leaving would be much smarter. Yet, Dan wasn’t exactly finished with his fun game of “How red can I make Ray’s face?” and went to speak, only restrained by an agile hand put out to silence whatever words were going to spill.

“Going to get the aspirin, okay? Just don’t … don’t do anything weird.”  
And with that, Ray spun on his heel and steadily marched out of the room, only one-hundred-and-ten percent worried about whatever the hell going to be waiting for him when he returned.

“I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave,” Dan catcalled down the hallway.

As his voice reverberated off the plaster walls, Ray dismissed any counter thoughts with an aching gulp of air and continued into his kitchen. The oven light flickered a discharge of a flares enough to spread over the few appliances still lying around the counter-tops. The luminous glow of their reflections painted illustrations of his dormant kitchen: disheveled dishes, Saran wrap covering a forgotten plate of cookies, and the occasional electronic. 

Ray passed through without much of a glance, rather familiar with its current state already, letting rays of light splice over his figure as he made his walkthrough past. Granted he wasn’t exactly the spokesperson for headaches, Ray wasn’t precisely sure where their medicine cabinet even was, let alone if it was hidden in one of the numerous hiding places here or in the hall closet opposite of the kitchen. 

He shuffled minimally through drawers between the two rooms at random, moving almost lazily in the dark as he used the glow of his phone’s screen to aid in his search for the blue bin claiming all their pharmaceuticals. Thankfully, he didn’t have to rifle through too many drawers before he found one not filled with wrapping paper or never-before-used China. 

“Bingo,” he whispered into the dark, claiming his prize in both hands and sliding the small basket into his lap. He ran his hands through the disarray of boxes and pills, shifting until he finally managed triumph and pulled out the bottle of off-brand aspirin. 

Sliding the bottle onto the counter, he shoved the canister back into the cupboard and hopped to his feet. After this, he took the bottle into his hands, dropping it from hand to hand, honestly worried about what he and the prescription were going to retire to in his bedroom. Catching the bottle in his right hand, he swung around and began his walk back to the bedroom.

“Please don’t be naked.”

Of course, Dan wasn’t. Alternatively, he was caught up in the sheets of Ray’s already tousled bed. To Ray’s surprise, Dan didn’t greet him with another pick-up line and luckily wasn’t facing the door, but rather the wall his bed frame was pushed up against, squinting to read the back of some random game case Ray have forgotten on his comforter.

From what it looked like, Dan had managed to stay dressed save for the sole shred of clothing Ray had almost tripped on when he first entered: his jacket. Ray quietly bent down, picking up the article and laying it on the back of his desk chair.

To be frank, Ray kind of wished he hadn’t denied Dan the use of the computer, hearing the Spice Girls right about now would have calmed his nerves about tenfold.  
“What, not gonna join me?” Dan asked, eyes still scanning over the game case, eye brows raised.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Ray sighed, plopping down on to his desk chair, shaking his head at the loud squeak it’d given in return. Once he’d looked back up, he’d been graced with an over-the-top, exasperated look from Dan. “Oh, don’t tell me I just broke your pour, little heart.”

Dan mock-pouted at Ray’s reply, but after a span of ten seconds, he couldn’t help the wide grin that embellished his features. He tossed the cartridge to the opposing side of the bed, yet again chuckling as he moved to sit up. Ray wasn’t quite sure what Dan had in mind, but when he went to voice his question, he was shushed by Dan’s pointer finger.

When Dan stood up, the light reflected a tilted halo around his disheveled hair. How he’d managed to get it that bad within such a short amount of time of being here, Ray wasn’t utterly clear, but he certainly wanted to fix it. Or, well, maybe just run his fingers through it and mess it up even more. Yeah, probably that.

Dan’s shirt had risen up in the slightest thanks to the angle he’d been laying in the bed, rising just above his right hip and exposing skin Ray had never seen so tan. Speaking of skin, since when had Dan owned such short Red shorts? The way the right leg was rolled up exposed way more than Ray thought they should have, right? Right?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Ray preferred to just look the other in the face, mouth parting in the slightest at the way Dan’s thick lashes batted in remorse from the overhead lamp. Or the way when he went to stand and he licked his lower lip in concentration on how he almost tripped on a stray controller.

And all Ray could think was a screaming, “What the fuck?”

Rather dizzily, Dan paced over to Ray, casting a shadow over the latter as he placed his hands on the arms of the chair. He moved his knees beside Ray’s thigh, finishing off the remaining space on the seat. There wasn’t exactly enough room for the two of them to technically be on here at once, but somehow Dan’s optimistic attitude won that battle.

“Shhh,” Dan repeated as Ray choked out a string of incomprehensible words, trying to argue whatever the hell was happening. “Ray, s’r’sly, shh,” he drawled, moving to slide himself better into place, but more importantly over Ray’s own two legs. Ray’s cheeks flushed at how warm Dan felt against him.

“What are you – Dan, Dan!” Ray continued despite Dan’s requests, hands coming up before his chest in bogus self-defense. Yet, it didn’t seem to do much damage when Dan was already sitting on him, pinning him to the chair and smiling with a glazed look of happiness overcoming his features.

Dan’s hands rested on Ray’s upper arms, thumbs rubbing small, agile circles in an attempt to get him to calm down, or in the least drop his piteous attempt at self-preservation. Dan lowered his head to the crook of Ray’s shoulder, eyes closed and smile apparent against the other’s shirt collar. For a second, the two sat harmonious just that, with Ray’s heart thumping out of his chest and Dan’s adorning smile smothered by a shirt with some shitty game on the front.

It was perfection.

Ray relaxed his shoulders, his arms, his body and mind, finally tuning into serenity radio and allowing himself a moment to breathe, to feel. There was something completely wrong about this: the smell of alcohol leaking off of Dan, the crushing weight of Dan’s hip bones, and, just simply, Dan. In contrast, the way his laugh felt against Ray’s neck was inviting, the way his hands lulled composure, and how, for some weird fucking reason, Ray felt at peace just like this.

Listening to Dan’s slow breathing, Ray finally accepted his fate, leaning his head against the other’s and lowering his hands in return for his loss against Dan’s intentions. In a way, he almost felt like Dan deserved something in compensation for all those spectacular one-liners, Ray just didn’t have the foggiest idea that it would have been this promising to reciprocate.

“Alright, I think you win,” Ray declared, eyes running over the way Dan’s shoulders shook with his laugh.

“Cheers, yeah.”

“Although, you are kinda, totally, crushing my nuts right now,” Ray complained, fidgeting his leg in the slightest from underneath Dan’s thighs.

“One second,” Dan spoke half-mindedly, accent thick. His hands slid up and off of Ray, only to land right back on the other’s cheeks so Dan could give him a good, stern look. “I think I’m gonna kiss you, okay?”

Ray didn’t have words, no, Ray had mixed feelings and burning hot heat running through his veins that boiled inside him. Ray had his heart pounding so obnoxiously in his ears that he couldn’t concentrate, shaking lips he said, “Yeah, you do that.”

Without a second of hesitation, Dan leaned in and immediately bumped their noses together, laughing as he apologized for the slip. Ray awkwardly laughed back as Dan fixed the angle and ran his thumbs over Ray’s cheeks in compensation, Ray beamed up at him endearingly. The two were still snickering when Dan finally managed to seize the other with a kiss. 

It was pretty great as far as Ray could tell, all smiles and parting at the right times (and sometimes the wrong, but a simple ounce of laughter solved that.) It was sweet and absolutely how Ray would have wanted it to go, even if it tasted like the gross alcohol Dan had at the party and the cinnamon roll Ray had dived into earlier. Yet somehow, Ray never thought he’d grinned so hard in his entire life as he had in those few moments.


End file.
